Welcome to my game.
Robert’s Homebrew Rules Abilities and Attributes - All Characters will possess their 6 standard attributes (Str, Dex, Con, Int, Will, Cha) - Additionally, Characters will have three additional stats o Sanity: (Int score + Wis Score) Sanity represents the characters mental state, it is used to model the stress of adventuring. As adventurers progress through the world they will encounters strange and unexpected creatures and circumstances. See Sanity section for more detail. o Taint: (Con score + Cha score) Taint represents the characters exposure to the corrupting forces of evil and or chaos. Contact with certain places or creatures or sometimes actions or magics warp the characters soul. See Taint section for more detail o Fatigue (Str score + Con Score): Fatigue represents the physical stress on a character. o HP: Players always receive max hitpoints Classes: · Classes fall into 4 categories: Melee classes, Divine Classes, Arcane classes and Psionic Classes. Each of these classes gain benefits and encounter deficits. · Martial classes (Barbarian, Cavalier, Fighters, Monk, Ranger, Rogue) · Divine Caster (Druids, Inquisitor, Oracle, Paladin, Cleric) · Arcane Casters (Alchemist, Bard, Sorcerer, Summoner , Warlock, Witch, Wizard) · Psionic (Pending) · Note on Hybrid classes: Hybrid classes gain the benefits of one of their parent classes at the discretion of the DM Special Class bonues: Martial Classes: '''All martial classes gain 2 rank in a craft skill relevant to their martial school. For example if they wear armour they could have craft armour to represent the skills needed to maintain their armour. If they have swords they may have craft blacksmith, (Not they cannot craft new weapons unless they have access to a forge). Martial classes can chose to put both skill points into one craft or into two different craft skills. '''Bards: receive 2 bonus craft and 2 bonus Performance skill ranks plus 2 generic skill ranks to assign as desired. This is in place of their arcane caster skill bonuses. Rogues: At first level Rouges gain 8+int X3 skill ranks and gain 10+int for each level their after. This is in place of their Martial class skill bonuses. Arcane Casters: gain 2 ranks in any one craft skill of their choice Divine Casters: Gain 2 ranks in Knowledge Religion and 2 ranks in Knowledge Nobility Martial Classes: '''Martial character live and die by the sword. They start level 1 a student of one of the martial classes and gain an additional Feat in addition to any class, racial or level bonus feat. Martial character must train for 1 hour per day to maintain their martial prowess. When they level up any feats they would gain as a by product of leveling up must be chosen from a known school. New schools can be learned by training with a master for 8 hours or sparring with a student of that school during the character 1 hour training sessions. '''Special Note: Martial characters are able to move before AND after their attack so long as their total movement does not exceed 30ft. If a martial character takes spring attack they gain an additional attack during their movement. This mean a move, attack, move, attack, move. Arcane Casters: All arcane casters do not have to use materials components during spell casting. Arcane casters consume the material component when they prepare the spell. They then chose to replace the material component at the time of casting with either a somatic or verbal component. Cast from Spell book: All arcane casters with a spell book are able to cast spells from their spell book. This is a desperate move as it puts the book and caster at risk. The book can be destroyed during combat and the caster has to following all guidelines for casting spells. (Mainly all somatic, verbal and material requirements work as usual.) The other issue is that spells take longer to cast this way as the arcane master has to constantly reference the book. Note: Spells whose casting time is measured in minutes or hours are assumed to be referencing the spell book. Schools of Magic: When an Arcane caster selects a school of magic they become attuned to that style of magic. Upon leveling up they automatically learn 1 new spell of that school. Other spells they wish to know must be purchased as schools or copied from libraries. Divine Casters: Divine Casters know all spells of their order (from their immediate class spell list). They are able to learn (know to ask) about other spells by studying spells of other list by accessing the libraries of the orders to which those spells exist. (Example: A cleric knows all Clerical spells of the Players hand book, they could learn additional spells (ie other books) by studying at the library of a temple of the order as determined by the DM). Spontaneous Casting: In Addition to their Osirions Clerics are able to select a single level 1 spell and deem it as a favorite spell. The character is able to cast that spell a number of times per day equal to their wisdom modifier (or relevant ability score) without depleting their spells per day pool. This spell cannot be changed. At level 5 they gain a level 2 spell, at 10 a level 3, at 15 a level 4 and at level 20 a level 5 spell. This spontaneous casting is in addition to their ability to spontaneously cast healing spells in place of a prepared spell. However their favored spell cannot be converted into a healing spell. Combat feats can only be used with training. Martial Classes declare a Melee school at first level and gain 1 additional bonus combat feat of their school. Martial classes gain feats of their school but must seek out teachers to teach them feats of other schools. Skills Characters can have a maximum number of ranks in any given skill equal to double their character level. A 20 is treated as a 30 for making Skill Checks A 1 is treated as an automatic, and usually hilarious, failure. Special Note on Craft versus Profession. Craft means you can create items assuming you have the available materials. You can then sell said items. A profession means you can go to work for someone in a town and they will pay you to work for them. Basically Profession and craft are similar except that one is easier if the purpose is to gain gold. Note Character earn double their skill points at first level _Note there are several new skills these are to flesh out role play opportunities. Players receive a bonus on skill based on knowledge, craft and profession skill at a rate of +1 per 5 skill ranks. Ex: If a character had 5 ranks in Knowledge nature they would receive a bonus of +1 to survival checks. 5 ranks in Knowledge History would provide a +1 bonus to forgery checks. 5 ranks in Craft rope would provide a +1 check to escape artists. ·For every 4 ranks in Craft: Traps the character gains a +1 bonus to Disable Device''' when used against traps. o Recover Trap: A character may make a Craft: Trap check (DC = Disable DC of the Trap +5) to, instead of disabling the trap, retain it for themselves. This does not apply to some traps. ·For every 4 ranks in Craft: Locks the character gains a +1 bonus to Disable Device when used against Locks. ·For every 4 ranks of Craft: Bow the character increases their effective range with a Bow by 10’. o Recover Arrows: A character may make a Craft: Bow check to improve the chances of a used arrow being recoverable. DC: 20 offers a 20% chance a used arrow can be recovered. For every 5 points this % chance is increased by 10%. This includes magical ammunition. ·For every 4 ranks of Craft: Clothing the character gains a +1 bonus to Disguise Checks when using clothing. ·For every 4 ranks of a Craft skill the character gains a +1 bonus to Appraise similar items. Handle Animal: 5 ranks and you can Handle your Animal Companion as a Swift Action and Push it as a Standard. With 10 ranks Handle is a free action and Push a Move Action. Heal: ·Mend Wounds: A character with ranks in Heal can attempt to mend the wounds of another. After applying bandages and treatment for 10 minutes the character may make a DC 15 Heal check which will restore 1 hit point to the injured creature. For every 5 points above 15 the bonus is doubled. o A character can only benefit from this ability once every 24 hours. '''Special note: Languages: Characters still receive a number of bonus languages equal to their intelligence but this only for spoken languages. TO read and write a language character must invest a second point. NOTE: It assumed players with atleast a intelligence of 10 can speak common but they cannot automatically write it, if a character has an Int of 12 or more it is assumed they can also write and read common. This distinction does not hold true for any other languages. Skill Challenges: Throughout the game there will be a series of Skill challenges to accomplish specific tasks or to condense tedious actions. A skill challenge is a party wide event and all characters contribute to the challenge. The rules are as follows - Players take turn contributing to the challenge - They can only use a skill once, note: If a player uses Survival to find path through the woods that player cannot attempt a survival check again BUT another player can use survival on their turn - Any skill can technically be used if the players can provide a reasonable explanation for how the skill applies. Investigations: - Investigations are a special type of Skill challenge. Any Knowledge, Profession or craft skill can be used if the DM warrants it relevant. This is in conjunction with Investigation related skills. If a character has no relevant skills they are welcome to try and use a pure Wisdom or Intelligence check. Skill Challenge difficulty: The difficulty of a Skill challenge is determined by the skill chosen. Search is the key skill used to review a crime scene for clues. Typically a DC 10 check is required to find basic clues. If a character did not have Search and chose to use Perception the DC would be 15. If a character was out of skill options and opted to use Wisdom or Intelligence the DC would be 20. These are the base DC’s before conditional modifiers are applied. Feats - Feats are now broken into Combat skills (Which belong to schools) and general skills which anyone can take. Full details are available in the feat rules. Carrying Capacity: '''·You may carry up to half your strength score times 10. ·Worn items count as half their weight. ·If you exceed your carrying capacity you move at half speed and gain a -5 penalty to all actions. If you exceed your carrying capacity by twice its limit you move at one fourth of normal speed and gain an additional -5 penalty to all actions. '''Consumables: - As long as characters spend the gold when in town, it is assumed they have all of their items. A one time calculation can determine the characters consumables cost. If a character is lacking the required gold then the character has inventory issues. - Food: Trail rations or generic rations will sustain a character. Fresh food, from an Inn, farmers table or fresh hunt will provide a number of bonus hi tpoint to a character equal to their level plus CON for 6 hours….. is all meals are fresh it can be assumed to last all day. Healing - When characters are injured (regular damage) they lose hit points. This represents bruising and instantaneous exhaustion. Magical healing can easily repair this type of damage. - Character do not have a save versus die if they lose ½ their hit points. Instead every time a character suffers 20 damage or half their hit points which every is lower they must succeed at a Fortitude save DC 15 or become injured. Injuries vary see injury rules. Fatigue systems. A number of events affects a players fatigue system. This is like endurance. A fighter can obviously run cross country much faster and for a much longer time then a wizard. This system represents this difference. The most common application if post combat checks. After combat a player rolls a fortitude save versus 15. On a success the player takes 1 point of fatigue, on a fall they suffer fatigue damage equal to the number of rounds of combat. Further applications and impacts are outlined in fatigue rules Sanity - When characters encounter new alien experience they must roll a will save versus DC 15 or suffer sanity damage. Sanity is healed at a rate of 1 point per day or by special spells or concoctions. Taint: - When a character encounters something of the maelstrom they are twisted by the experience. Taint has no known cure. There are several more rules but I am skill finalizing them. So far I Have rules for special Bard and Rogue languages to look for and earn work, new applications of survival, craft(alchemy) and knowledge herbalism among others. Combat may receive a few changes but I am still tweaking. '' 'Weapons and armour:' Over time weapons and armour become dented and strained. Without proper maintenance they will eventually weaken and break. Characters must buy weapon cleaning/maintenance kits to keep their items in good repair or pay to have blacksmiths in towns repair their weapons. '' ''Breakage details to follow, basically though if you have the kits it is assumed you repair your weapons and armour, but you do have to pay for replacement kits. details to folllow '' Additional Rules. '' ''·Unless otherwise noted all characters start with 150 gold + Standard Adventuring Kit. o Kit: One Outfit, Backpack, 50’ Rope, Flint and Steel, Bedroll, Torch, Waterskin ·Clerics and Oracles may have a Silver Holy Symbol for free, one Level 1 Scroll and 3 Flasks of Holy Water. ·Alchemists, Witches and Wizards may have an Extract/Spell Book for free and may begin with two Level 1 Potions (A) or Scrolls (W/W) of their choice. ·Bards may have one Masterwork instrument of their choice worth less than 100g. ·Fighters and Paladins may buy one suit of armor at half price, anything with a normal gold value of 200 or less. ·Druids may have one Level 1 Potion and one Level 1 Scroll. ·Monks and Ninjas may, instead of having starting gold, have one Masterwork Monk/Ninja weapon of their choice and an Adventuring Kit. ·Rogues may have a free set of Masterwork Thieves Tools ·Barbarians, Inquisitors and Rangers may buy one weapon at half price, anything with a normal gold value of 200 or less. ·Sorcerers and Summoners may have one Level 0 Wand of Detect/Read Magic with 10 Charges ·Cavaliers and Samurai may have one set of Barding for their Mount worth less than 200g. ·Magi may buy one weapon at half price, anything with a normal gold value of 100 or less, and may have one Level 1 Scroll of their choice. ·Masterwork: Masterwork Armor also reduces the weight of the armor by 10% Armor Speeds: